Growing Up
by Twilight Everlasting
Summary: Renesemee growing up is a tough time for Edward and he's desperate enough to ask Carlisle for advice on how to deal with it. All canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the purpose of this story, Alice can see visions regarding Jacob and Renesemee.**

Seething with anger at the sight that lay before him, Edward struggled to remain calm and climbed down from the tree that had a perfect view into his daughter's bedroom. Now that Renesemee was fully matured, he felt like he was going to lose his precious girl to that dog. Flitting to the house, he slammed the door and stalked off to find Bella.

Oblivious to who had just watched them, Renesemee giggled and sat up to play with Jacob. They enjoyed each other's company immensely and savored every moment of it.

Edward found Bella with Alice in the bathroom looking at the new purchases that Alice bought.

"Excuse us for a second, Alice," said Edward quietly, barely containing his displeasure.

Already seeing what had just transpired in her vision, Alice let Bella leave knowing her brother was really desperate and worried.

Grabbing Bella's arm and dragging her into one of the empty rooms, Edward flopped down onto the couch and buried his head into his arms.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong? Is it Renesemee?" Bella questioned realizing that her husband was far from ready to release their daughter to Jacob.

"I feel like I've failed her as a father. She's distancing herself from me and every time I kick Jacob out after curfew, she tries to act friendly about it but I can read the hurt and anger in her eyes. Oh, Bella, what if she starts hating me. I really have tried to give her more freedom, but apparently that's not enough for her," murmured Edward.

"Edward, look at me," Bella commanded. "Renesemee doesn't, and never will hate you. It's that age where she feels more independent and wants you to accept who she is more importantly, who she wants to spend her life with. Just give Jacob a chance. Give her more space and I'm sure Renesemee will enjoy your company more.

Now that that problem was over, Edward's resolve returned and anger once again lit up in his eyes. His wife looked questioningly at him.

"Right before I came to you, our daughter was making out with Jacob! They were so into it that I was invisible to them. It was purely disgusting and she knows I don't approve of this kind of behavior until she's older!" exclaimed Edward, clearly distraught.

Bella took on a surprised reaction but concealed it quickly for the sake of her husband. Making a mental note to talk to Nessie about it later, she tried to comfort her husband while thinking up of some advice.

"I will talk to her about it later. This hasn't been the first time I've warned her and I'm a bit shocked too. Edward, why don't you go talk to Carlisle and ask for his advice on Nessie's stage? After all, he has had a lot of experience with six vampire children to raise and guide. You haven't chatted with him in ages. By the time you're done, Jacob will have gone back home and I will have had a discussion with our daughter," promised Bella.

"That does sound like a good idea. See you in a bit, love," whispered Edward and kissed Bella lightly on the cheek that made them both smile.

Sighing dejectedly, he made his way up to Carlisle's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Italics are when people's thoughts are directed at Edward.**

**Edward's POV**

Hesitating in front of Carlisle's study, I forced myself to calm down and think rationally. I raised my hand to knock every so gently on the door but I knew that my father would hear.

"Come in, Edward," his voice invited me in.

I stepped into his study and briefly glanced at him closing a book before lowering my gaze and staring at the floor.

_Edward_.

His calm and soothing voice penetrated through my wall of pain and I slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

_Edward, please take a seat as I think you didn't come to see me just to stare at the ground._

His face was etched with concern and I forced myself to concentrate.

I sighed and crossed the distance to sit myself on the chair directly in front of Carlisle's desk. My thoughts were all jumbled up as I tried to start this discussion with no success. It was clear that Carlisle would wait as long as needed to let me begin. Praying that Alice didn't see this, I uttered my daughter's name as a sort of moan. Before he could speak, I held up my hand and spoke again, this time with more confidence.

"Renesemee. Her teenager hormones are too much for me to deal with. The worst part is, she's making out with that _dog_! It's horrifying and she's way too young!" I finished getting angrier with each word. My eyebrows knit together and my breaths came out in huffs.

Carlisle looked surprised but quickly recovered and looked at me with piercing eyes before saying, "It's a stage of life, son. I know it might be hard to get used to but Renesemee is half human. Hormones rule her life. As for the making out, I think it's just a matter of reminding her of the rules and enforcing them. All teenagers develop a rebellious attitude at this time and what would help the most is giving her space and treating the people that she shares a special bond with nicely.

As Carlisle reasoned with me and said that last sentence, he gave me a pointed look. Groaning internally, I realized that maybe I was being a bit unfair to Jacob. After all, he would risk his life for her and their bond was just as strong as Bella and mine. Taking a moment to reorganize my thoughts, I glanced gratefully into the eyes of my father figure. Before I could blink, he came over to where I was and embraced me.

_I will always be here for you, Edward. Never forget that._

"Thanks," I mumbled as he gave me a pat on the back.

Stepping back, I grinned at Carlisle and he gave me reassuring smile. At that moment, I saw my wife peek her head in and looking at us gauging if we were finished or not.

Nodding at her, she relaxed visibly.

"Hello, Carlisle," she greeted him. "Edward, would you like to go hunting before the others get back?"

"Of course I would, love," I responded gently while sweeping her off her feet and kissing her.

Carlisle's amused laugher blended in with Bella's delighted squeal and I took that moment to wish that it would be this perfect for all eternity. 


End file.
